1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, especially to a coaxial connector having improved contact with a planar contact surface defined thereon.
2. Background of the Invention
Coaxial connectors are known to set up an electrical connection between an electronic component and a printed circuit board. U.S. Pat. No. 6,554,630 discloses a type of connector mounted to a printed circuit board. The connector comprises a frame, a movable spring portion having two ends that are supported by the frame and a central portion thereof that is movable and is elastic; a contact portion that is integral with the movable spring portion and that is arranged to come into contact with and connect to a fixed terminal; a fixed portion that is integral with the frame and is arranged to be sandwiched by an upper insulating case portion and a lower insulating case portion of a coaxial connector; and a lead extending from the fixed portion; wherein the fixed portion includes at least one recess provided therein for being fitted to a leg disposed on the upper insulating case portion of the coaxial connector so as to accurately locate the movable terminal with respect to the upper insulating case portion.
Unfortunately, problems are encountered with the coaxial connectors mentioned above. The top surface of the movable spring portion presents a shape of arc providing a point contact with a contact of a complementary connector. This kind of structure always leads to a misconnection between the mating coaxial connector and the coaxial connector due to providing a point contact therebetween.
Hence, an improved coaxial connector is needed to solve the above problem.